The present invention relates to a container house having the reinforced insulation property, and more particularly, to a container house having the reinforced insulation property which can implement a pleasant environment even in summer.
A container house is a prefabricated residential space having electric wirings therein and equipped with furniture for human habitation. Such a container house has insulation materials assembled and attached to the side wall in order to insulate the inside of the container from the outside. In this instance, the insulation materials are attached to the side wall through the steps of fixing a plurality of reinforcing bars to the side wall with pieces of iron or wires, cutting insulation materials, such as Styrofoam, inserting the insulation materials between the reinforcing bars, and fixing a plaster board to the reinforcing bars with nails or the likes. As a prior art, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0172590 discloses a “laminated wall panel for container house”.
However, such a container house has a disadvantage in that insulation is not good due to a gap or dislocation between the reinforcing bars.
Moreover, in order to secure a space for electric wirings to supply electricity, a groove is formed in the insulation material at the rear of the plaster board to form a space, and then, the electric wirings are fit into the groove. Therefore, if a spark is set off at the electric wirings due to electrical short, the Styrofoam insulation materials are burnt and a fire breaks out.
Furthermore, in summer, because temperature of the outer wall of the container house rises up to 70 to 80° C., high heat is transferred to the electric wirings as it is, and so, insulation layers surrounding the electric wirings are damaged or hardening is accelerated. Therefore, as time goes by, possibility of electrical short rises.